<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>体育队经理帮助队员解决生理问题 by suckjacksontolive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435201">体育队经理帮助队员解决生理问题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjacksontolive/pseuds/suckjacksontolive'>suckjacksontolive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all嘉 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckjacksontolive/pseuds/suckjacksontolive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all嘉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>体育队经理帮助队员解决生理问题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【np抹布预警！！】<br/>【可能会引起不适，慎重下滑！】</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                           体育队经理帮助队员解决生理问题</p><p>我坐在场边的地板上，看着我们球队的经理在场中跑来跑去，叽叽喳喳地说个不停，像只快乐的小动物。球队经理叫王嘉尔，个子不高，在一堆五大三粗的大老爷们里更是显得格外娇小。总是穿着黑色的运动服，里面套着白t，皮肤也白，特别是被这群黑黝黝的壮汉一衬就跟朵娇花似的，漂亮极了。听说他从小就热爱篮球，但是因为没达到球员要求的身高，后来便做了球队经理。</p><p>王嘉尔脾气很好，我见他发火的时候很少。只是遇到一些球队规划这样的问题就格外严肃认真，紧绷着一张小脸，平时和他嘻嘻哈哈的队员也乖得像被驯服的野兽。那个凶神恶煞的教练也怕他，上次被王嘉尔指着鼻子骂的狗血淋头，也只能低眉顺眼点头称是。</p><p>大家为什么都那么听他的话，我一直不太明白。我是今年刚进入这支篮球队的，年纪最小，队员们对我也不错。我从未听到他们说过王嘉尔半点不好，包括脾气火爆的教练。经常是在场上的时候脏话满天飞，有些时候还差点打起来，王嘉尔一出现就全体变乖，甚至有点狗腿，搬凳子的搬凳子，拿水的拿水。</p><p>直到那天散场后，我因为不小心把钱包落下了而返回训练场。</p><p>训练场的灯已经关闭了，不过天不算暗，我就没开灯直接朝更衣室走去。快到更衣室的时候就听到队员们的调笑声，中间还夹杂着几声难耐的闷哼和喘息。我瞬间就涨红了脸，作为一个成年男人我当然知道里面在干什么，本想着这是别人的隐私不应该窥探，但那一声声的娇哼像小勾子扯着我，脚步就不由自主地靠近了，偷偷从门缝里望进去。</p><p>眼前的一幕让我差点惊叫出声。娇小的经理被队员们围在中间，胸部紧贴着躺在凳子上的男人，背后还伏着一个，阴穴和后穴都被男人的肉棒塞满。前后的猛烈抽插让王嘉尔发出呜咽，嘴里插着的肉棍把他的呻吟堵在喉咙里。无法吞咽的口水顺着他的下巴流下，又被另一个男人卷入口中。</p><p>两只手也被拉着握住了队员们高昂的欲望，王嘉尔此时已经完全丧失对自己身体的控制权。“你们快点啊，我他妈都硬得发涨了。”说话的人握着自己的性器去戳王嘉尔的脖颈，在他雪白的脖颈上留下粘稠的液体，剩下的得不到疏解的人也上前去，用肉棒亵玩着王嘉尔身上的每一寸皮肤，还有人挺着腰用肉棒去打王嘉尔的脸，白嫩的脸被留下一道道带着水渍的红痕。</p><p>“教练，你把嘉嘉的上半身拉上去一点。”躺在最下面的那个球员说。我这才发现覆在王嘉尔背上的竟然是教练。教练的手掐着王嘉尔的腰，狰狞紫红的肉棒在他的后穴快速抽插。教练是我们之中最壮的，肉棒的尺寸自然也是不小，王嘉尔的后穴似是有些吃力地吞吐着，每一次进出都带出里面粉红的媚肉，难以想象这么娇小的人竟能吞下如此庞大的巨物。似是嫌他夹得慢了，教练扬起大手拍了一下王嘉尔丰满的臀部，顿时那块皮肤就留下了红色的掌印，教练还不满足地掐着他的臀肉，用力操干着，像是要连卵蛋都一同塞进这穴中。王嘉尔喉咙里发出一声娇哼，摆动着腰部去迎合教练的撞击。教练听见球员的话，手臂就从王嘉尔腋下穿过去，把他往上抬了一点。</p><p>王嘉尔柔软雪白的胸部才从压迫中解脱，粉嫩的乳头早已在刚才的摩擦中挺立发红，下面的男人立刻就张嘴含了进去，粗粝的舌头一下一下地摩擦着王嘉尔的乳尖，又打着圈舔舐着。另一边的乳头也被掐住了，“这小骚货的乳头最敏感了。”说这话的男人用手指夹着王嘉尔的乳尖揉搓着，又轻轻拉扯了一下。</p><p>“嗯——”王嘉尔的身体颤抖着，无意识地将嘴里含着的性器吸了一下，“操！”被吸了一下地男人立刻缴械投降，扣着王嘉尔的后脑勺顶弄了两下，抖着身子射在了他嘴里。</p><p>还等不及王嘉尔将口中地精液吞下，旁边的人就迫不及待地凑上前来，抚摸着他的脸颊，“嘉嘉，到我了。”王嘉尔用湿漉漉地眼睛瞪着他，“滚开！”男人也不恼，讨好地亲吻着王嘉尔的耳垂，“经理想让我们听话，那经理也要听话好不好。”王嘉尔似是气极了，喘着气犹豫了半分，伸出舌尖舔了几下男人的龟头，张嘴将他的阳具含了进去。“唔…嘉嘉的嘴最棒了。”男人满足地长舒了一口气。王嘉尔的脸被嘴里的巨物塞得鼓鼓囊囊，像只存了粮的小松鼠。“饿了吧，哥哥给你点吃的。”男人揉了揉王嘉尔的头顶，口中的话是温柔，下身却毫不留情地动作着，每一次挺身都深深操进王嘉尔的口腔深处。</p><p>王嘉尔被顶得有点想吐，哪知喉咙软肉的蠕动让嘴里的性器又涨大了几分，让他腮帮子都有些酸胀</p><p>很快他就被下身的快感夺走了注意力，花穴被狠狠肏干着。操他前穴的男人嘴里含着王嘉尔的乳头，肉棒被王嘉尔的淫水浸得湿淋淋的，在快速的抽插中泛起了白沫，穴口被磨得又疼又痒，细微的疼痛反而让快感更加强烈。后穴里的肉棒也不甘示弱，像是商量好了似的，一前一后地轮流进出王嘉尔的小穴，又猛的同时插进去。</p><p>“嗯——”王嘉尔被突然的快感刺激得绷紧了腰部，漂亮的眼睛也向上翻着，近乎抽搐的高潮了。肉穴内壁因为高潮不停地颤抖，紧紧夹住了里面还在肆虐的硬物。三个男人几乎是同时射了，把王嘉尔三张小嘴射得满满当当，吞不下的精液流出来，顺着他的大腿滴滴答答地落到地面上。</p><p>还没等王嘉尔从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，等候已久的队员就迫不及待地把自己的阳具塞进了还在一张一合的花穴中，连带着一些还没流出来的精液也一起塞了进去。</p><p>又有男人站立在王嘉尔面前，王嘉尔将口中的精液咽了进去，说什么也不张嘴了，“下巴酸了…嗯~我用手给你弄吧~啊…”男人也没为难他，知道经理要是真生气了自己肯定没有好果子吃，就用自己的手包裹着王嘉尔小了一号的手，握住自己的肉棒上下撸动。</p><p>伏在王嘉尔背上的男人把性器抽了出来，突如其来的空虚让王嘉尔有一瞬的不适，还没等他明白是怎么回事，躺在王嘉尔身下的男人突然将他翻了个面，变成面朝上的姿势。“唔啊——”小穴也包裹着肉棒转了一圈，“太…太过了~”王嘉尔被欺负得眼眶都湿了，眼泪都落下来。身下的男人把性器从王嘉尔的阴穴拔出来，又肏进他的后穴。“呜呜呜~嘉嘉真的…嗯~受不了了。”王嘉尔抽抽搭搭地靠在男人怀里哭，脸上的泪水很快就被人怜惜地吻去。</p><p>王嘉尔像小孩被把尿一样被人扛起来腿弯，前面还张合着的花穴就这样暴露在人们面前，像是挽留又像是邀请。“啊~别~别看了。”王嘉尔想用手捂住，但两只手都被肉棒占满，只能自欺欺人的闭上眼睛。</p><p>花穴传来的涟涟刺激让王嘉尔不得不睁开眼，一个队员正伏在他腿间舔弄，舌尖挑逗他的阴蒂，阴唇也可怜兮兮地被饶有兴致的队员们拉扯着。王嘉尔想并上腿，但纤细的脚踝已被人握在手中，动弹不得。胸部挺立的乳头自然也没被放过，两个男人将之卷入口中吮吸轻咬，用的力气像是要吸出奶来。“好疼…哥哥轻一点…”王嘉尔垂着眼睛看向埋在胸口的两个人，睫毛还挂着水珠，他轻轻瘪了瘪嘴，他知道自己一这样这些人准没辙。果然，野兽又被乖乖套上了枷锁，只用舌头快速弹动着他的乳尖，王嘉尔又尖叫着高潮了。</p><p>“啊~嘉嘉要被哥哥们玩坏的~唔啊——”几重的刺激让王嘉尔的理智断了弦，他觉得此刻自己就像是队员们的抚慰玩具，这些人要用精液把他灌得满满的才罢休。</p><p>玩弄着他阴阜的人握着自己的肉棒套弄了几下，一个挺身刺进王嘉尔的淫穴。我看见这人的肉棒比别人都长，像是我平时看的片子里黑人的尺寸。果不其然，经理的肚子都被顶得微微凸出来，“哈啊…好大~要被顶破了…”王嘉尔双眼涣散着，舌头无意识地搭着嘴唇，有人凑上去含着他的舌头亲吻，嘴唇被玩得又红又肿，嘴角也不知被哪个野蛮人咬破了。整个房间只充斥着淫靡的水声和肉体相撞的啪啪声。</p><p>就这样，我看见那两个男人抖动着将自己的东西射进王嘉尔体内，“啊——”像是被那东西烫着了，王嘉尔腰部骤然拱起，脚趾蜷缩，整个人像一把拉直的弓。两个肉穴喷出一股一股的淫液，被旁边围着的几个男人如饮甘露般喝干净了。</p><p>王嘉尔被压着肏了一轮又一轮，直到平坦的小腹被精液撑得隆起，身上也布满了紫红的痕迹，被亲的被掐的。还有干涸斑驳的精液，平时柔软的头发也被不知道哪个滚蛋射出来的玩意儿黏得一绺一绺。操干着他的男人们把性器抽出来，堵不住的精液就沿着王嘉尔的大腿流下，滑过他线条优美流畅的小腿滴落。</p><p>一离开队员们的禁锢，王嘉尔就脱了力，躺在椅子上连动动手指的力气都没有，“都给我滚蛋…”他闭着眼睛轻轻说道，略微沙哑的声音还带着媚意。刚刚还在他身上作威作福的男人们乖的像一条条狗，用蘸水的毛巾给他清理干净了，又找来一条毯子给他盖上，轻手轻脚地整理着一片狼藉的更衣室。</p><p>我站在门口，下体硬得发痛，看见他们快出来了，赶紧拖了外套盖住升旗的弟弟跑走了。<br/>【吃不到！气不气！哈哈哈哈哈！！】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>